


Guest (3x11 Coda)

by destimushi



Series: 9-1-1 Buddie Codas [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 3x11 Coda, 3x11 spoilers, Anal Sex, Feels, Feels and Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/pseuds/destimushi
Summary: “Why did you bring cookies?” Eddie asks as he clears the last of the beer bottles from the kitchen counter, dumping them in the recycling bin.Buck straightens from where he’s just finished cleaning a stain off the living room rug and shrugs. “Maddie said I couldn’t go to someone’s house without bringing a gift. Makes me a terrible guest.”“Guest?” Eddie cocks an eyebrow and snorts. “You practically live here. I don’t even know why you still waste money renting a place.”Season 3 Episode 11 "Seize the Day" Coda
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Buddie Codas [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526861
Comments: 17
Kudos: 543





	Guest (3x11 Coda)

“Why did you bring cookies?” Eddie asks as he clears the last of the beer bottles from the kitchen counter, dumping them in the recycling bin. 

Buck straightens from where he’s just finished cleaning a stain off the living room rug and shrugs. “Maddie said I couldn’t go to someone’s house without bringing a gift. Makes me a terrible guest.”

“Guest?” Eddie cocks an eyebrow and snorts. “You practically live here. I don’t even know why you still waste money renting a place.”

Buck rolls his eyes as he heads into the kitchen and sidles up behind Eddie, wrapping his arms around his waist and hooking his chin over Eddie’s shoulder. “Where else would Albert have stayed if I didn’t have my place?” 

“My couch?” 

“Right, and that wouldn’t raise questions.” Buck nips Eddie’s earlobe. 

“You know, they probably know, right?”

“Know what?”

“That we’re dating? Hen and Chim probably have bets on it.” Eddie turns around in Buck’s arms and wraps his arms around Buck’s neck, pulling him close. 

“Is that your way of telling me you want to go public?” Buck’s heart hammers in his chest, and he holds his breath, afraid he might miss Eddie’s answer if he exhaled too hard. 

Eddie takes a deep breath and pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, worrying at it absentmindedly. This thing they got between them just kind of happened. Buck’s not sure when it started, and he’s not sure when it became serious enough that one day he showed up and found half a dresser emptied for him in Eddie’s room. He still has his own place, but he spends so much time at the Diaz residence he no longer considers himself a guest, and neither does Eddie nor Christopher. 

Buck’s no stranger to hookups, but this whole relationship thing is still new to him, even with Abby, and he’s not sure how to navigate this where work is involved since he and Eddie work together. Eddie has experience with this kind of stuff, so Buck’s been letting him drive. If Eddie thinks they’re ready to go public, then they’re ready. Buck trusts his judgement on this as much as he trusts Eddie’s ability to have his back on the job. 

“I’ve been thinking about this,” Eddie says, his eyes searching Buck’s face as if watching for Buck’s reaction. “And I think...I think we’re ready.” 

Nerves flutter in Buck’s chest like a swarm of butterflies, but underneath all that chaos is a warmth that spreads from his chest into his fingers and toes. He doesn’t realize just how much he wanted to hear those words until Eddie’s uttered them, and now he can’t wait to shout his relationship to the world, or at least to his found family at the one-eighteen. 

“If you think we’re ready, then let’s do it.” Buck pulls Eddie closer and tries to dart in for a kiss, but Eddie stops him with a hand on his chest. 

Buck frowns and tries for that kiss again, but Eddie puts both hands on his chest and looks up at him with worry in his eyes. “Are you sure this is what _you_ want?” 

It takes Buck a moment to process, and when he finally realizes that Eddie’s worried Buck’s just going along with it, he shakes his head vehemently. “God, Eds, _yes_. I’ll admit I wasn’t sure at first, especially with my track record with Bobby—”

Eddie raises a brow at him. 

“—but now, after all the shit we’ve been through, _yes_ baby, I’m sure,” Buck says, putting as much sincerity as he can into his hushed voice, not wanting to wake Christopher. “In fact, I can’t wait to let the guys know so I can kiss you whenever I want, wherever I want.”

“Oh?” Eddie’s lips pull into a lopsided grin. “And where and when have you wanted to kiss me?”

Buck makes a show of thinking about it, then locks eyes with Eddie. “Like...today at the bar, earlier at the station—” He drinks in the slow stretch of Eddie’s smile, his heart racing a little faster with each passing second. “When we grabbed the guy from the back of that plane.” 

“Oh, that was fucking _wild_ and—” Eddie says, distracted for a second as he’s no doubt remembering that adrenaline rush, and Buck darts in and finally claims that kiss. 

Eddie’s words tickle his lips, and Buck pulls back to find a mix of emotions flashing through Eddie’s honey brown eyes. Surprise, annoyance, no doubt for being cut off, and love. Love for Buck, love for this beautiful thing they got between them. Love for _them_. 

Strong arms wind around Buck’s neck, and Eddie cups the back of his head before pulling him back down for another kiss, this one more thorough than the last as Eddie licks along the seam of his lips. Buck melts into it, lets himself be swept away by the taste of Eddie’s tongue and the tenderness of his lips. Lets himself bask in this moment where everything is perfect.

A clean bill of health, his body feeling stronger than ever, and no cold sweats and flashbacks even as they dug out that guy whose guts were hanging out. He’s back doing the job he loves, back with his family, and Buck feels on top of the world as he crowds his hot as fuck boyfriend into the kitchen counter. 

Eddie moans into his mouth as his ass hits the edge, forcing his hips into Buck’s, and they both gasp as their arousals grind together. The pressure is deliciously painful, and only the fear of Christopher walking in on them—half asleep and probably looking for a drink of water or something—keeps Buck from stripping Eddie right here and now.

The nip of Eddie’s teeth and the lap of his tongue send skittering electricity down his spine, setting his skin on fire, and Buck hisses as Eddie grips his hair and yanks his head back, his lips latching onto the exposed curve of Buck’s neck. 

“Christ—” Buck’s breath hitches, the rest of his sentence dying on a gasp when Eddie’s teeth sink into the tender skin of his shoulder, and Buck wonders like an afterthought just how far his shirt collar will stretch. 

“Bedroom, now,” Eddie demands against his throat and gives his hip an extra thrust when Buck blinks at him in a daze. 

The smirk on Eddie’s face is playful and predatory, matching the blaze of desire in his sparkling brown eyes. Buck snaps to attention and takes Eddie’s hand, dragging them both down the hall toward Eddie’s room and the king-sized bed he’s come to love so much. 

It’s a clear, cloudless night, and the moon shines her brilliance through the window in a splash of sliver. Buck pulls Eddie in for a crushing kiss even as he makes light work of both their shirts. Busy fingers scrabble at Buck’s belt, and they shed their clothes in a blur of kicking limbs before falling on the soft mattress. 

The sheets bunch up beneath them in a welcoming cocoon, and the room quiets as Buck rears up to admire the man sprawled out beneath him. Moonlight dances in Eddie’s eyes, leaving dangling diamonds glittering in the strands of his thick eyelashes, and Buck’s breath catches when Eddie’s lips curve into a soft smile. 

Fuck, so fucking gorgeous.

“Why thank you,” Eddie teases, and his innocent smile is replaced by something a little more devious. 

“Did I say that out loud?”

“Mhm, now c’mere and let me kiss you.” Eddie cups Buck’s cheeks in both hands and tug his head down, his lips brushing across Buck’s with such tenderness it takes Buck’s breath away a second time tonight. 

He lets Eddie tilt his head this way then that, letting Eddie set the pace as their lips skitter across each other in an intricate dance as old as time. He will never tire of kissing Eddie, tenderly, teasingly, passionately, hungrily. It doesn’t matter, as long as his lips are pressed against Eddie’s, nothing else matters in this world. 

And the thought that a mere few months ago he could have lost all this just makes the taste of Eddie’s mouth that much sweeter. He’s better now, mind and body both healed with the help of Eddie’s endless patience and love and care, and he’s not afraid anymore. Not of the nightmares that sent him to Eddie’s doorsteps after the fire truck all those months ago. Not of the triggering panic of the sound of waves after the tsunami. 

Eddie was here for him through all the tears and the sleepless nights. Now, Eddie wants the world to know he’ll never leave Buck’s side, just as nothing will stop Buck from being there for Eddie again, no matter how shitty things get, and Buck is a-okay with that. He's more than okay with it; he’s fucking ecstatic. 

A calloused hand wrapping around Buck’s straining cock brings him back to the present, and Buck curses under his hitched breath when Eddie strokes him once, from base to tip. “Eds—”

“Shh,” Eddie coos into his ear. “You’re all mine tonight, _cariño_.”

Before Buck processes those words, Eddie heaves and flips them, then straddles Buck’s hips in one smooth motion. His ass settles over Buck’s erection, trapping the shaft between his cheeks, and he rolls his hips in languid circles. 

Buck’s speechless as he stares up the plane of Eddie’s torso. Silver moonlight sharpens the edges of his rippling abs, his thigh muscles shift with every roll of his hips, and his cock, fuck, his beautiful cock bobs like an invitation. The snick of the lube bottle pulls Buck’s attention from Eddie’s dick, and his face burns at Eddie’s knowing grin. When did he have time to even get the lube?

“See something you like?” Eddies asks as he squirts a generous amount of lube on his fingers.

“Uh…” Buck’s brain shorts when Eddie reaches behind him, his hand brushing against Buck’s ridiculously hard dick on its way to Eddie’s hole. 

Eddie chuckles and leans down, capturing Buck’s lips for the hundredth time tonight. He groans, and Buck’s only too eager to swallow the noise, guessing the reason for it. There’s something incredibly sexy about the way Eddie’s working himself open for Buck while his tongue is licking into Buck’s mouth. About the possessiveness and vulnerability of it. And Buck has to reach around Eddie to grip the base of his own dick to keep the party from blowing to an embarrassing end right now. 

It’s another agonizing few moments of Eddie gasping and moaning into Buck’s mouth before he rears up with blazing, needy, lust-blown eyes. “I think I’m re—”

“Oh sweet fucking Jesus yes please,” Buck blurts and Eddie snorts, then both their breaths hitch when molten heat sheathes the head of Buck’s cock. “ _Baby_.”

Eddie’s face scrunches up as he lowers himself onto Buck’s cock, and despite how tight and hot and _amazing_ Eddie’s body feels wrapped around him, all Buck wants to do is rear up and kiss the crease of pain away. Eddie’s hands on his chest keeps him pinned, however, so all Buck can do is to hold still while Eddie’s ass settles against his hips. It’s a choked moment while Eddie hisses through the penetration, but it doesn’t last. 

The first drag of Eddie’s hot body has Buck’s mind reeling, and when he slaps his hips down, stars explode in the corners of Buck’s vision. Eddie’s pained expression relaxes on the second stroke, then morphs into something blissful when Buck shifts his hips, hoping and finding Eddie’s prostate. His cock, which had gone soft from the pain of taking Buck’s too soon, swells back to life, and a pearl of pre-come dribbles down to pool, warm and sticky, on Buck’s skin. 

Eddie moans then, and his thighs bulge as he increases his movements, and it’s all the invitation Buck needs. He pulls Eddie down and slams their mouths together, then grips Eddie’s ass in both hands before snapping his hips up to meet Eddie’s thrusts. Pressure that’s both familiar and new builds low in his gut, because every experience with Eddie is new and exciting no matter how many times they do this, and Buck’s so ready to chase Eddie down the rabbit hole he’s vibrating with anticipation and need. 

The slick slide of Eddie’s cock trapped between their bodies is hot and intoxicating, and Buck lets go of one perfect round ass cheek to reach between the tight space between their stomachs. When his hand wraps around Eddie’s cock, a shudder runs through Eddie, and his ass clenches around Buck’s in sweet, sweet torture. 

He’s not going to last if this keeps up, but he’ll be damned if he spills before Eddie. Buck strokes Eddie’s cock in time with his thrusts and reaches up to grip the back of Eddie’s neck with his other hand. “Come for me, baby, come.”

And that’s all it takes as hot ropes of release coat Buck’s fingers and stomach, and the torturous squeeze of Eddie’s ass around his cock unleashes the pressure within him. Hot white light spears behind his eyelids, and Buck doesn’t realize his teeth have sunken in Eddie’s neck until he’s done emptying himself into Eddie’s lax body. 

The red marks are stark against his skin, and a small sliver of guilt runs through Buck as he laps at them, trying to sooth the pain. Not that Eddie seems to notice or mind, as he lays limp and blissed-out on top of Buck, his ragged breathing matching Buck’s as they both come down from their love-making. 

And it was definitely love making because Buck hasn’t fucked since he met Eddie. Since Eddie accepted him into his life and made Buck whole again. 

“Love you, baby,” Buck whispers into the tranquility hovering above them. 

“Love you, too,” comes Eddie’s muffled, sleepy reply.

And they’re Buck’s favourite three little words in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> What a wonderful episode to kick off 3B! Thank you for reading! As always, kudos and comments gives me all the warm and fuzzies <3!
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr: [imyourbuddie](https://imyourbuddie.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Or come gab with all of us crazies over at the [imyourbuddie Discord](https://discord.gg/QBgJPg3)!


End file.
